overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Overlord Wiki:Affiliation
The Affiliation page documents the 's current affiliations, as well as instructions or requirements for new affiliates seeking to affiliate itself with the Overlord Wiki. List of Affiliation Sites September 2018 Affiliates # Attack On Titan Wiki # Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei Wiki # One Piece Wiki # High School DxD Wiki # Sword Art Online Wiki # Hunter x Hunter Wiki # One-Punch Man Wiki # Helck Wiki October 2018 Affiliates # Danmachi Wiki # Re:Zero Wiki # Asterisk War Wiki # Konosuba Wiki # Madan no Ou to Vanadis Wiki # Strike The Blood Wiki # Tokyo Ghoul Wiki # JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Wiki November 2018 Affiliates # That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime Wiki # Re:Monster Wiki December 2018 Affiliates # Banana Fish Wiki January 2019 Affiliates # Infinite Dendrogram Wiki February 2019 Affiliates # The Rising of the Shield Hero Wiki June 2019 Affiliates # Drifters Wiki # Goblin Slayer Wiki # Type-Moon Wiki # No Game No Life Wiki # Mushoku Tensei Wiki # Kumo Desu ga, Nani ka? Wiki # Log Horizon Wiki # Toaru Majutsu no Index Wiki # The Ancient Magus Bride Wiki # The Promised Neverland Wiki # Berserk Wiki # Saga of Tanya the Evil Wiki # Black Clover Wiki # Death Note Wiki # Mob Psycho 100 Wiki # Code Geass Wiki # Date A Live Wiki # Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha Wiki # Ao no Exorcist Wiki # D.Gray-man Wiki # Dragon Ball Universe Wiki # Violet Evergarden Wiki # My Hero Academia Wiki # Akame Ga Kill! Wiki # UQ Holder! Wiki # Bungo Stray Dogs Wiki # Nanatsu no Taizai Wiki # Fairy Tail Wiki # Bleach Wiki # Detective Conan Wiki # Kimetsu no Yaiba Wiki # Terra Formars Wiki # The Puella Magi Madoka Magica Wiki # Seraph of the End Wiki # Soul Eater Wiki # World Trigger Wiki # Arifureta Shokugyou De Sekaisaikyou Wiki # Assassination Classroom Wiki # Shakugan no Shana Wiki # In Another World With My Smartphone Wiki # Steins;Gate Wiki # Toriko Wiki # Durarara!! Wiki # Inuyasha Wiki # Solo Leveling Wiki # How Not to Summon a Demon Lord Wiki # Dr. Stone Wiki # Daily Life With A Monster Girl Wiki July 2019 Affiliates # Fire Force Wiki # Vinland Saga Wiki # Little Witch Academia Wiki # Hundred Wiki October 2019 Affiliates # The Hero is Overpowered but Overly Cautious Wiki # Spy x Family Wiki # Isekai Quartet Wiki February 2020 Affiliates # Jigokuraku Wiki Affiliation Requirements may accept affiliation requests from wikis that meet all or at least some of the following criteria: * The wiki should have at least one active administrator managing the site. * The wiki has to be covering Anime, Light Novels or Manga content. * The wiki must be dedicated to the projects covering their content. * The wiki must have to be at least 150-200 pages worth of content. * The wiki should have three affiliates or at least an affiliation section by the time of the request. * The wiki must have established basic policies and a certain number of quality content articles. If your wiki meets any of the criteria above and is willing to communicate when needed, please have an administrator of the wiki to contact our Bureaucrat or active Administrators from the Overlord Wiki with a request for affiliation. Category:Policy